The Way You Look At Me
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/BandFic/Fluff/Romance] Summary: Yunho doesn't know the reason why Jaejoong is always staring at him in the different way. But Yunho know there is something in the way he look at him.


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them sel****ves****. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me.**** But the plot is MINE!****"**

**Title: ****The Way You Look At me**

**Author : blackorange ****aka ****nda**

**Rating : T****  
****Main ****Cast : ****Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**

**Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, & Shim Changmin. ****  
****Genre ****: fluff, romance, band fic**

**Backsong: "The Way You Look At Me" by Christian Bautista****  
****Length this ff : ****11**** pages MsW**

* * *

Yunho menyeka keringat yang mengalir perlahan dari pelipis hingga ke dagu dengan punggung tangan kanannya seiring dia mengakhiri lirik lagu _Love In The Ice_. Rambut coklat tuanya sudah terlihat basah karena keringat. Nafasnya sedikit memendek. Dadanya terlihat naik turun dengan cepat, seiring dia menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Suara teriakkan di dalam _Tokyo Dome_ terdengar begitu menggema hingga ke setiap sudut. Teriakan yang memanggil-manggil _Tohoshinki_ dengan begitu lantangnya. Puluhan ribu _ligthstick_ merah memenuhi kursi _audience_._ Red ocean –Cassiopeia._

Manik mata coklat _almond_ Yunho bergerak kearah kanan untuk melihat seseorang yang selalu menjadi _main center_ dalam _band-_nya. Seseorang yang selalu berdiri di tengah-tengah _band-_nya. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dalam _band_-nya. Seseorang yang menjadi _lead singer Tohoshinki _ dengan suaranya yang mengalun begitu melodis.

Seseorang yang selama ini menjadi sahabat terbaiknya. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu ada di sisinya. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu peduli padanya. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu perhatian padanya. Seseorang yang selama ini menghangatkan hatinya. Seseorang yang selama ini melengkapi hidupnya. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu menghanyutkan. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu tersenyum manis padanya.

Orang itu adalah.. Kim Jaejoong. _Lead singer Tohoshinki_.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri ketika dia menyadari seseorang sedang menatapnya, dan seketika itu juga tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata besar dan hitamnya. Yunho balik menatapnya. Seolah mencari sesuatu di dalam mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia cari dalam mata hitam itu. Mata hitam yang terlihat selalu berbinar ketika menatapnya.

Mereka saling tatap dalam diam. Tatapan yang begitu membisu dan membius. Yunho tidak ingin menolehkan kepalanya sebelum dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Ia seperti menunggu sesuatu dari Jaejoong.

Seulas senyum terlihat di bibir merah cherry Jaejoong. Senyum manis yang selama ini selalu Jaejoong tunjukkan hanya pada Yunho seorang. Yah.. setidaknya Yunho merasa seperti itu.

Yunho membalas senyuman itu, lalu menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap puluhan ribu _Cassiopeia_ yang ada di hadapannya setelah dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun oleh Yunho bahwa dirinya sangat menyukai tatapan dan senyuman Jaejoong. Tatapan yang selalu membuatnya merasa sangat spesial. Senyuman yang selalu membuatnya merasa ringan. Seperti benda tanpa gravitasi. Dan ia tahu.. Jaejoong adalah segalanya bagi Yunho.

_No one ever saw me like you do_

_All the things that I could add up to_

_I never knew just what a smile was worth_

_But your eyes say everything without a single word_

"_As crazy as this sounds, I don't think of Jaejoong as a really good friend. He is more like my other half."_

"_My other half Yunho, I love you –"_

Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit gila. Gila, tapi cukup nyata untuk bisa dipercayai. Mereka bilang, orang berpikir dengan logika. Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang berpikir dengan perasaan?

Yunho berdecak pelan ketika memikirkan hal itu. Ya, mungkin ini hal yang cukup gila –bukan.. bahkan ini terdengar sangat gila. Mereka benar, orang yang berpikir dengan perasaan adalah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Cinta yang tak berlogika dan membuat seseorang menjadi gila karenanya. Gila karena cinta.

Klasik.

Klise.

Perasaan Yunho begitu berbunga-bunga ketika menyadari bahwa dia mencintai Kim Jaejoong melebihi dari yang ia tahu. Seseorang yang selama ini menjadi potongan _puzzle_ yang benar-benar melengkapi hidupnya. Mungkin memang gila.. tapi biarkan kegilaan cinta itu membuat Yunho merasa hidup.

Manik mata coklat _almond_ Yunho melirik ke depannya ketika melihat laki-laki manis berambut hitam legam itu duduk di hadapannya. Mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja bundar kecil yang ada di samping jendela balkon yang terbuka.

Sebuah kacamata minus berbingkai hitam bertengger di hidung mancung Jaejoong. Garis wajahnya terlihat begitu lembut. Rambut hitamnya terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang seolah memancarkan sinarnya sendiri. Mangalahkan sinar mentari pagi yang menyorotkan sinar hangatnya melalui jendela balkon yang terbuka lebar dan membiarkan desiran angin pagi menerpa gorden tipis itu. Aroma embun pagi bercampur vanilla menyapu indera penciuman Yunho. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan aroma yang sangat di sukainya. Aroma tubuh Jaejoong. Vanilla.

Wajah Jaejoong terlihat begitu serius ketika membaca _schedule_ mereka yang begitu padat tanpa menyadari tatapan intens yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Tidak ada kata lelah bagi mereka meskipun mereka harus bekerja 24 jam. Terutama Yunho. Tidak pernah sedikitpun dia merasa lelah jika ada Jaejoong di sampingnya.

Tangan kanan Yunho perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh lembut rambut hitam Jaejoong dengan jari-jarinya. Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya ketika merasakan jari-jari seseorang yang menyentuh lembut rambutnya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan kening berkerut.

"_Wae?"_ tanyanya sambil menatap mata Yunho dengan mata besar dan hitamnya. Mata hitam yang selalu menenggelamkan Yunho di dalamnya. Yunho menatap ke dalam mata Jaejoong. Seolah mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang hanya diberikan Jaejoong padanya. Hanya padanya.

"Tidak~ aku hanya ingin menyentuh rambutmu saja. Terlihat begitu lembut, apa tidak boleh?" tanya Yunho masih memainkan rambut hitam Jaejoong dengan jari-jarinya. Jaejoong tertawa pelan ketika mendengar jawaban Yunho. Suara tawa yang begitu melodis di telinganya. Terdengar begitu renyah. Yunho tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa.

"_Ck~ silly."_ Gumam Jaejoong sambil kembali menatap _I-phone_ yang berisi _schedule_ yang begitu padat dan membiarkan Yunho bermain-main dengan rambutnya.

'_Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

"Jaejoong-ah~"

"Hum?"

"_Saranghae~"_

Jaejoong terdiam untuk beberapa detik lalu mendongakan kembali kepalanya menatap wajah tampan _leader_-nya yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali kemudian berdecak pelan.

"_Nado,_ Yunho-ah~" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum manis padanya. Senyum manis yang selalu membuat Yunho kehilangan gravitasinya. " –juga Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin. Aku cinta kalian!" lanjut Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho terdiam lalu tertawa karenanya.

"_Oh my~"_ gumam Yunho di sela-sela tawanya.

_You make me believe _

_That there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me_

Cinta itu begitu rumit. Seperti _maze_ yang tak berujung. Seperti lautan yang tak berdasar. Seperti gua yang tak bercahaya. Dan rasanya, hal itu bisa membuat Yunho gila karenanya. Perasaan yang semakin tak kuasa ia bendung lagi seolah akan pecah membuncah. Perasaan mencintai Kim Jaejoong yang semakin menggerogotinya.

Yunho mencintai Jaejoong, tapi.. apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong padanya? Apa perasaan yang bisa membuat Yunho melayang itu dirasakan juga oleh Jaejoong?

Yunho tidak mengerti. Dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang. Dia bukan seorang peramal. Dia bukan seorang _cupid_..

.. tapi, Yunho bisa merasakannya.

Ketika Jaejoong menatapnya begitu dalam dengan mata hitam dan besarnya, ia bisa merasakan perasaan itu. Ketika Jaejoong tersenyum manis padanya dengan bibir merah cherry yang melengkung sempurna, ia bisa merasakan perasaan itu. Ketika Jaejoong berada di dekatnya dengan segala hal yang ada pada dirinya, ia bisa merasakan perasaan itu.

Perasaan seperti dicintai.

Yunho selalu merasa dicintai setiap kali Jaejoong menatapnya. Ia selalu merasa dicintai setiap kali Jaejoong tersenyum manis padanya. Ia selalu merasa dicintai setiap kali Jaejoong berada di dekatnya.

_I don't know how or why_

_I feel different in your eyes_

_All I know is it happen every time_

"Jika kau adalah seorang perempuan, siapa member yang akan kau kencani?" tanya MC itu pada kelima member TVXQ. Kelimanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ah~ itu pertanyaan yang cukup sulit." Jawab Yunho sambil melirik Jaejoong sekilas yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ah, aku merasa geli ketika memikirkan itu." Jawab Junsu yang duduk di samping Yunho. " –bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Junsu sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tertawa malu-malu sambil menutup bibir dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Yoochun dan Changmin pun tertawa mendengar ucapan Junsu. Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang tertawa malu-malu seperti itu. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Jaejoong sedang meliriknya juga. Lalu Jaejoong memutuskan kontak mata sepersekian detik itu.

"Jika aku seorang perempuan, aku akan berkencan dengan.." Yoochun menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil melirik Yunho yang duduk di samping Junsu. Jaejoong mendorong pelan lengan Yoochun ketika ia menyadari tatapan Yoochun pada Yunho. Yoochun tertawa karenanya dan Yunho hanya menyeringai ketika Yoochun menatapnya. " –baiklah aku tahu. Aku akan mengencani Jaejoong dan.." lagi-lagi Yoochun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Jika kau menyukaiku, satu saja cukup." Jaejoong melanjutkan ucapan Yoochun. Yoochun menatap wajah Jaejoong.

"Satu saja cukup." Tambah Yunho sambil menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap Yoochun. Changmin hanya menyeringai di samping Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin berkencan dengan Jaejoong _hyung_ karena, dia pintar memasak." Ucap Yoochun yang membuat member lain mengangguk setuju. Termasuk Yunho yang menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho dan menatapnya dengan mata besar dan hitamnya. Seolah ingin menenggelamkan Yunho di dalam mata hitamnya yang tak berdasar.

"Jadi, selama dia bisa memasak itu tidak masalah. Itu bagus." Junsu menanggapi yang membuat member lain tertawa karenanya. Termasuk Yunho yang tertawa cukup lepas sambil kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap kamera.

"Bagaimana dengan member lain?" tanya MC lagi.

"Bagiku semua member tidak masalah." Jawab Junsu sambil menatap member lain.

"Ah~ aku juga." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum menyeringai menatap kamera. Jaejoong hanya terdiam ketika Yunho menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yoochun dan Changmin langsung melirik Jaejoong dan menyeringai. Namun, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yoochun dan menyeringai. " –tapi untuk Yoochun ini sedikit berbeda." Tambah Yunho dan tersenyum puas sambil menatap kamera kembali. Lagi-lagi ucapan Yunho hanya membuat Jaejoong semakin terdiam. Yoochun tertawa pelan sambil melirik Jaejoong.

"Jika aku seorang perempuan.. aku akan berkencan dengan.." jawab Changmin sambil menatap member nya satu per satu. " –aku lebih suka memilih Junsu." Lanjut Changmin yang membuat Junsu tersenyum lebar menatap kamera. Merasa spesial menjadi orang yang terpilih.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanya Yoochun pada Changmin.

"Karena 'Jun Su' artinya 'tampan'." Jawab Changmin.

"Tentu, karena Jun Su itu tampan." Ucap Junsu yang membuat member lain terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Yoochun langsung menatap Jaejoong dan mengganti topik pembicaraan sebelum Junsu semakin besar kepala.

"Ah~ yang terakhir, Jaejoong." Ucap Yoochun sambil menunjuk Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya. Yunho berdehem pelan sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Jika aku seorang perempuan.." Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya. Meskipun Jaejoong belum menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi semua mata member mengarah kepada Yunho yang masih terus menatap kamera. " –jika aku seorang perempuan, aku akan mengencani Yunho." Lanjut Jaejoong tanpa ragu sambil menatap Yunho yang tidak menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong, lalu Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap kamera.

Yunho berusaha menahan senyumnya sambil menatap kamera dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Alasannya karena Yunho memiliki karakter yang begitu _manly_. Sangat _manly."_ Tambah Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Yunho yang duduk di hadapannya. Tapi Yunho begitu enggan untuk menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. Member lain hanya berusaha menahan senyum lebar mereka.

"Ah, terimakasih." Ucap Yunho akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

_I know it._

Terkadang, orang tidak bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Hanya ada dua kondisi ketika orang berpikir seperti itu. Pertama, ketika hal yang sangat buruk menimpa seseorang hingga sulit untuk dipercayai dan berharap itu hanyalah mimpi buruk baginya. Kedua, ketika hal yang paling di impikannya benar-benar terjadi padanya dan berharap kalau itu bukanlah hanya mimpi semata.

Yunho menggeser pintu kaca yang menghubungkannya dengan lantai balkon. Angin malam langsung menghempaskan rambut coklat tuanya. Ia sedikit bergidig dingin. Ia hanya ingin menikmati suasana malam kota _Seoul_ dari balkon apartemennya. Menikmati bulan purnama yang terlihat begitu bercahaya sambil duduk bersila di atas lantai balkon. Suasananya benar-benar sangat menenangkan setelah rasa lelah karena seharian melakukan aktivitasnya sebagai member TVXQ.

Yunho masih duduk bersila dan menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia cukup menikmati kesendiriannya itu. Hingga akhirnya, seseorang berjalan mendekatinya dengan dua cangkir teh di kedua tangannya. Jaejoong duduk bersila di samping Yunho dan menyerahkan secangkir teh itu ke hadapan Yunho. Dengan senang hati Yunho menerimanya. Senyuman manis itu lagi-lagi membuat Yunho kehilangan gravitasinya untuk yang ke 999.876 kalinya. Ya, Yunho menghitungnya.

Keduanya hanya terdiam sambil menikmati suasana malam dan hangatnya teh yang terasa manis. Tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berbicara. Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya semakin mendekati Yunho. Seolah mencari kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Yunho melirik Jaejoong dari sudut matanya dan meletakan cangkir itu di atas lantai lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang mendongakan kepalanya menatap bulan purnama.

"Jaejoong-ah.." panggil Yunho pelan sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan seketika itu juga wajah tampan _leader_-nya berada sangat dekat di depan wajahnya.

Entah hal apa yang membuat Yunho begitu berani untuk mendekati wajah Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya ketika mereka tenggelam dalam suasana malam yang ditemani cahaya bulan purnama yang terlihat indah di atas langit malam. Malam yang hanya diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, hingga Yunho sendiri merasa terkejut dengan apa yang sedang di lakukannya. Ketika dengan sengaja, Yunho menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir merah cherry Jaejoong.

Yunho bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jaejoong yang menyapu perlahan bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Jaejoong yang merapat padanya. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Jaejoong yang bergerak membalas ciumannya.

Yunho terkesiap. Jaejoong tidak mendorong dan menghajarnya ketika dengan sengaja ia menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong.

Yunho terkejut. Jaejoong tidak meneriakinya ketika dengan sengaja Yunho menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya ketika dia merasakan lembut dan manisnya bibir Jaejoong yang ada di atas bibirnya. Aroma vanilla itu tercium begitu kuat ketika bibir keduanya bertemu dan bertautan dalam ciuman yang terasa begitu manis. Otaknya seolah berhenti berfungsi untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang logis. Perasaan yang seolah membuncah itu lebih mendominasi dirinya sekarang.

"Uhm.."

Eluhan pelan Jaejoong cukup membuat darah mengalir cepat di setiap pembuluh darah Yunho. Ini gila! Benar-benar gila dan sangat nyata! Yunho berharap, ini adalah mimpinya yang menjadi kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa sekarang laki-laki manis yang sudah membuatnya mabuk karena mencintainya kini ada di pangkuannya dan membalas ciumannya.

Yunho melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya. Kedua lengan Jaejoong sudah melingkar di leher Yunho dan menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka yang benar-benar membuat keduanya mabuk kepayang.

_Simple kiss.. sweet kiss.. and innocent kiss. But they got what that's mean to them._

Yunho melepaskan ciuman manis yang sudah sangat menyihirnya. Sebenarnya, ia enggan untuk melepaskan bibir merah merona itu. Namun teriakan paru-paru di balik tulang rusuknya membuat ia harus melepaskan ciuman itu. Suka atau tidak suka, sebelum dia mati kehabisan nafas. Nafas keduanya terdengar naik turun tidak teratur dan berlomba-lomba untuk memperebutkan oksigen yang seakan-akan menipis di sekitar mereka.

Yunho menatap kedalam mata Jaejoong. Mata besar dan hitam yang sudah membuatnya mencintai laki-laki manis yang ada di pangkuannya itu. Matanya terlihat bercahaya ketika ribuan lampu kota di bawah apartemen mereka merefleksikan cayahanya ke dalam mata hitam Jaejoong. Mata berbinar yang mengalahkan indahnya bulan purnama.

Jaejoong membalas tatapan mata Yunho. Keduanya masih terdiam membisu seolah terbius oleh mantra yang dipancarkan tatapan mata itu.

Tanpa kata dan tanpa isyarat, keduanya tersenyum dan tertawa mengingat apa yang baru saja di lakukan keduanya. Suara tawa Jaejoong yang terdengar melodis di telinga Yunho.

Jari-jari lentik Jaejoong kini membelai lembut rambut belakang Yunho sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Yunho menarik Jaejoong semakin mendekati tubuhnya. Seolah kedekatan keduanya masih sangat kurang bagi Yunho. Yunho membalas senyuman Jaejoong. Senyuman yang hanya Jaejoong berikan padanya. _No one else._

Jaejoong mendekati wajah Yunho dan menempelkan keningnya di atas kening Yunho. Keduanya masih terdiam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"_What was that for, Yunho-ah?"_ tanya Jaejoong akhirnya berbisik pelan. Hembusan nafasnya menyapu perlahan wajah Yunho. Yunho menempelkan pangkal hidung mancungnya ke hidung mancung Jaejoong dan menggeseknya perlahan yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa pelan karenanya.

"_Hum~ what do you think?"_ tanya Yunho dengan suara _husky_-nya membalikkan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"_I don't know, but I guess I know what to do~"_ jawab Jaejoong sambil perlahan bibir merahnya mendekati bibir Yunho dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Yunho.

Untuk kedua kalinya, mereka berciuman.

_If I could freeze a moment to my mind_

_It'll be the second that you your lips to mine_

_I'd like to stop the clock make time stands still_

'_Cause, baby this is just the way_

_I always wanna feel_

**[Kim Jaejoong to Jung Yunho]**

"_I met Yunho in 2001. Then we met again in SM and I was a bit surprised. I guess it's fate" –Kim Jaejoong_

"_The first time I had a scandal, it was with Yunho." –Kim Jaejoong._

"_I leaned on Yunho's shoulder once because I was tired, and I felt his heart beat super fast for some reason." –Kim Jaejoong._

"_I hardly ever cry because that's just not the type of person I'm. But I only break down in front of Yunho at times." –Kim Jaejoong._

"_Yunho, there would not be me if not for you." –Kim Jaejoong._

"_I know Yunho from his personality till his body." –Kim Jaejoong._

"_Because.. Yunho is very manly, I think he will do his best for protect me." –Kim Jaejoong._

"_When cooking, salt and sunshine are very important, but Yunho is very important too!." –Kim Jaejoong._

**[Jung Yunho to Kim Jaejoong]**

"_When Jaejoong looks at you, you feel this pulse through your whole body because his eyes are so big and his stares is very powerful." –Jung Yunho._

"_When I walked with Jaejoong when we were 18, people would think he was my girlfriend." –Jung Yunho._

"_We are not only close in shows, but also very close in real life." –Jung Yunho._

"_I think if we were a real couple, we'd have a serious relationship." –Jung Yunho._

"_Whenever Jaejoong smiles, I smile naturally as well." –Jung Yunho._

"_Rather than a member, Jaejoong is truly someone I need in my life." Jung Yunho._

"_If I weren't TVXQ's member, I'll be a fan of Jaejoong." –Jung Yunho._

"_Jaejoong has a soft heart, his personality is such that even though he dislikes a person, he would not tell them." –Jung Yunho._

"_Jaejoong and I have our differences. He is like water and I'm like fire. But we eventually overcame that." –Jung Yunho._

**[YunJae says..]**

"_Yunho has a bad habit of hugging me by the waist. I feel violated." –Kim Jaejoong. | "That's because it comforts me." –Jung Yunho._

"_You look like a girl sometimes." –Jung Yunho. | "And you look like a pedo." –Kim Jaejoong._

"_Jaejoong has a very manly body.. but his face is so girly." –Jung Yunho. | "You better watch what you're saying!" –Kim Jaejoong._

"_If you were a girl, I would marry you." –Jung Yunho. | "Why can't you marry me now?" –Kim Jaejoong._

"_Yunho loves everthing that I wore." –Kim Jaejoong. | "But you better wore nothing." –Jung Yunho._

"_I like spicy stuff." –Kim Jaejoong. | "Yeah, he is hot.. no wait.. I didn't mean it that way.." –Jung Yunho._

"_What's your favorite part of me?" –Kim Jaejoong. | "Hmm, I have to say, your waist." –Jung Yunho._

"_I had a dream that I married you." –Kim Jaejoong. | "Really? I thought, we already were." –Jung Yunho._

**[Other says..]**

"_It's normal in Japan for guys to be really close but Jaejoong san and Yunho san are extremely close." –THSK's Japanese stylist._

"_Yunho and Jaejoong never get offended when fans scream YunJae. They are actually very happy when they do." –SME staff._

"_When Jaejoong kissed Hyo Joo, the whole movie theater was screaming in agony and I heard multiple shouts of 'YunJae'!" –Movie cinema staff._

**[YunJae for each other..]**

"_As crazy as this sounds, I don't think of Jaejoong as a really good friend. He is more like my other half." –Jung Yunho._

"_My other half Yunho, I love You." –Kim Jaejoong._

_No one ever saw me like you do_

_All the things that I could add up to_

_I never knew just what a smile was worth_

_But your eyes say everything without a single word_

'_Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe _

_That there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me_

_The way you look at me_

* * *

annyeong~ ^^ aku sebenernya baru di ffn *punya akun dri kapan taun tp ga pernah ngerti2 cara pakenya, but well I have to try~*

akhirnya setelah konsul ama mbah gugel, bisa jg pke ffn :D

dan ini ff yunjae ku yg entah keberapa, klo misal pada suka ama ff ku, mungkin aku bakal post ff yunjae ku yg lain klo emg reviewnya pada bagus ^^

hehe~ so? gimme your review about my story~

thankyou~


End file.
